Sand for a present
by narutonoob66
Summary: WOOT! It was Naruto's bday, so this was written. What happenes when our Gaara mistakes simple love between friends as love between lovers?


Naruto's birthday oneshot! meh friend wrote this, so tell her tankies!

Naruto growled in pain as hsi back was slammed into the wall behind him, his eyes clenching shut as if that would somehow cushion the blow. The blonde ahd no clue as to what was going on at the moment; had he done something to anger the unstable Kazekage? He'd been caught so off gaurd that he didn't have time to react, defencd himself, or anything. This was so unlike Gaara, to freak out this way; he'd pretty much had control over his anger for some time now. But the red-head was never one to get upset with Naruto, they'd became pretty close friends over the past few years, so it didn't make much sense that the pale leader would suddenly just loose it.. Was shukaku taking over? The blonde flinched as he felt smooth fingers tangle in his hair, roughly tilting his head back as the demon wielder pressed his body flush against his own. Kyuubi's chakra flared at the sudden close proximity of another jinchuuriki, the fox's natural preditorial insticnts kicking in. Naruto could fell the demon pressing on the cage walls, begging to be allowed to roam free and wreak havok, mostly just intending on destroying Gaara.

The sand leader pressed his face into the younger teen's neck, teh scent of sweat, ramen and some other unidentified smell invaded the pale teen's nostils. Grabbing the fox-holders hands and pinning them above his head, the red-haired male ran his tounge across Naruto's jawline. He pulled back slightly, noting the frightened look on the blonde's face. No, this wasn't what he wanted, he didn't want Naruto to be scared of him, he wanted him to enjoy the actions applied to his body. He wanted to play.. "N-naruto.. play.." He commanded, his voice rough and harsh.

"No, Gaara.. You need to stop.."" Naruto put his hands up between their bodies, attempting to push the older teen away. "Let me go..!"

Gaara could feel himself slip in, his control steadly leaving his own power. he didn't understand what the blonde was afraid of; why would he submit? Then he'd have to make him.. His sand wrapped around the blonde's wrists, pinning his arms above his head. "you.stay still.." Not even bothering to _unzip_ the blond'es jacket, Gaara ripped the material from his chest: his nimble fingers undoing the button on his oragne pants. with a smirk, the red-head jerked down Naruto's pants and boxers, leaving him pinned naked to the wall.

Naruto's eyes widened, this couldn't be Gaara's intentions. "Gaara.. listen to me. you've gotta stop.." He exclaimed, fighting with all his power at the sand binding him. Did the red-head not know he was seriously jepordizing their friendship?

"I..I can't.. I'm not gonna hurt you.." the older teen explained, burying his face in Naruto's tan neck.

"No, you have to stop..!"

With a frustrated growl, Gaara backed up slightly, tugging lightly at his red-hair. Yesterday, he'd asked Naruto if he'd loved him.

"Yeah, Gaara.. Of course I love ya..!" He'd answered.

"You said you loved me.. is this not what people who love each other do?" Without thinking, Gaara let his sand fall, not caring when the blonde quickly pulled up his pants.

Naruto felt a twinge of guilt in his heart. Maybe he should have explained his answer to Gaara. He had no idea that's what the red-head had meant.. If he had, he would have made sure to explain the differance. So really, if he though about it, the current situation was his fault. He felt tottaly horrible that he'd mislead him.

Gaara could help but feel a ltitle stupid, as he returned to his desk, absently picking up a mission scroll. He should have known better, nobody could ever actually love him. "Its.. its because of my demon, isn't it?"

Naruto sighed. "Gaara, I have a demon too.. And.. yesterday.. I think I answered you wrong.."

"I- ... I know that now.. you don't love me, you don't have to explain.." He stood from his desk, walking over to the small window in his office.

The blonde thought it would be a good idea to leave the Kazekage alone, but he just couldn't do that.. "No, I do care about you, Gaara.. Maybe I even care about you in the way that you're thinking.. but.. you can't just jump on people like that." _'especially knowing your past..'_

"So.. if I had asked, you would have let me?" Gaara turned around, a slight gleam in his eye.

Naruto slid down the wall he was still up against. "Maybe.. I don't think I've really thought about you like.. that too much."

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

The red-head paused, a slight flush making its way to his cheeks as he stalked over to the blonde, kneeling down on his knees infront of him. "Can I fuck you?" Gaara asked, bluntly.

The younger male chuckled softly, yeah, he was definatly in love with the Kazekage.

(Alrighty, meh friended wrote most of this, I started parts and she dictated what I should finish)


End file.
